gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Babe Gets Crushed
is the twenty-fourth and final episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It premiered on November 4, 2017 to an audience of 1.38 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe wants to know why Trip whacked her. Trip thought she was a burgalar and he slept at Game Shakers. Dub had a fire drill and purposely started a fire. Trip tells Babe he has a friend and works with this girl he really likes a lot. Trip says his name is Chuck and it was his boss. Trip asks Babe on what to do. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and Dub called Babe to take the dog. Bunny's belt was used as a leash. Dub found the dog at West Side Highway. Ruthless unleashes a bang ball and Dub and Ruthless run out. Bunny runs out after that. At school, Babe sees Hudson and his dog. Babe tells Hudson to go to class. Babe brings the dog to the class. Babe tells Hudson to watch the dog. Hudson names the dog Kenzie and Kenzie arrives. Hudson and the dog leave and Babe tells Kenzie that Trip might have a crush on her. Babe tells Kenzie what Trip told her. Hudson's dog peed on the floor and Hudson tells Andrew Kenzie peed on the floor. At Game Shakers, Trip told Babe that Chuck wants to make a play for the girl. Trip says Chuck's dad is famous and Dub arrives to give food to Trip and Babe and Kenzie talk in private and assume that Chuck is fake and that Trip actually likes her. Kenzie the dog eats Dub's Clam Sphere. Kenzie tells Babe to bring Chuck so they can meet. Hudson tells Dub that Kenzie ate his food. Dub gets mad when he sees Kenzie. Babe tells Trip she wants to meet Chuck and to have dinner with him. At Fooders, Trip tells Babe Chuck isn't coming. Chuck tells Trip he was run over by a truck. At Fooders, Babe calls Kenzie and tells her that Chuck is fake and wants her to come to Fooders. Dub arrives and asks Hudson where his glasses went. Hudson said he made it for Kenzie the dog. Dub is actually dog food as payback. Kenzie tells her he named his dog Kenzie. At Fooders, Kenzie is there. Kenzie is about to tell the plan but Trip comes and they talk. Kenzie then starts hugging Trip and says she likes him. Chuck arrives with crutches. Babe and Kenzie thought he made up Chuck. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Regi Davis as Andrew Sammich Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the finale of the second season of Game Shakers. *The episode title is similar to "Jade Gets Crushed" an episode of Victorious, another show by Dan Schneider. *This episode marks the shortest episode in the history of Game Shakers with a runtime of 21 minutes and 49 seconds. *Chuck has the same name of a iCarly enemy. iCarly was also created by Dan Schneider. International Airings *January 22, 2018 - Latin America Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Season Finales